Under The Pouring Rain
by FallenFan77
Summary: This scene of course is the rain scene, hence the title. I really enjoyed watching it and I wanted to write it out. Marinette is left with a feeling deep inside her, she couldn't describe it. All she knew was that life was going to change ever since she became Ladybug. Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc.
_A/N: Jumped onto the Miraculous Ladybug train and couldn't help myself write out the rain scene. :P Can't stop watching ML!_

-x-

Paralyzed.

That was what she felt inside and out. Marinette did not know what was going on with her. How could he stand there and stare at her that way, but in a very _good_ way. His eyes were staring into her own and she lost all coherent thoughts.

The light pitter-patter of the rain falling down and hitting the umbrella he extended out to her made her freeze. Marinette did not expect this to happen at all and since it did, all she could do was just look at him!

His blond hair fell parted at his forehead and she could only watch with eyes wide open, breath hitched in the back of her throat. Hesitantly at first she reached out to receive the umbrella and in a daze she bumped her hand on his.

She felt _scared_ for a reason she did not know why, her heart was rapidly beating in her chest as she watched him smile.

The moment broke when the umbrella closed on her face. She never felt so embarrassed, but then why were her cheeks burning so much if it was only embarrassment! Marinette heard him laugh and she froze once more, the sweet sound of his laughter made her smile.

Biting her lower lip she rose the umbrella to meet his gaze and laughed along with him at the spectacle.

With a final wave, Adrien turned back around saying, "See you tomorrow."

Unbeknownst to her, she dropped the bag she designed for this new school year. He was coming back tomorrow and she would see him, tomorrow. Marinette snapped from her stupor and realized she did not respond.

Parting her lips to speak she squeaked at first before she could finally talk. "Yes, see you to...see you morrowto, ah no! See you torrowmoto, I mean..." She just stood silent for a brief moment after that.

Marinette stood there her eyes watching the boy that got into the car parked in front of the school. Her eyes widened when she caught herself that she was staring for too long after him until he disappeared into the passenger seat of the silver car.

 _Why was I stuttering.._. She thought, absentmindedly saying her thoughts aloud to no one besides her little kwami. Her hand softly gripping on the handle of the umbrella _he_ had given her. "I have a little idea why!" Tikki exclaimed happily.

Suddenly her cheeks felt warm and she tugged the umbrella down in then smiled wistfully as she felt Tikki against her left cheek, the little creature she soon began to befriend giggled happily.

She was in a daze for a moment and stood at the top of the stares before she trekked down the few steps to leave the school grounds.

On her way home the rain did not seem to bring her down. The day was really crazy and she couldn't believe all the events that transpired that occurred. Marinette felt excited, scared, and content. The knowledge that she was now a parisian superhero, along with chat noir, made her stomach do flip-flops when she thought about fighting.

She couldn't help but feel energized that she could transform from a shy, clumsy girl to a confident and powerful person.

Marinette watched as the rain drops dripped off the umbrella and her thoughts shifted from the rain to the blond-haired boy that will now be sitting in front of her in class. She would have to give him the umbrella back first thing in the morning and somehow she felt unease at that thought and felt butterflies in her stomach.

Groaning to herself as she made her way home, Marinette couldn't stop herself from thinking about Adrien. _It's nothing! I just met him that's all. He was really nice and he offered me the umbrella to prevent me from getting wet. That's all Marinette!_

She glanced down at the purse at her side, Tikki had popped open and peered up at her. The raven-haired girl smiled at the kwami and couldn't wait to ask more questions on how to be a Ladybug. "Just you wait, being Ladybug will be a very great experience." Her little partner told her as if reading her mind.

"And I'm glad that I can work with you Marinette, thank you, thank you for accepting to be Ladybug," Tikki said to her, her big dark-blue eyes staring back into her own shining with happiness. Eyes softening and whispering that she was indeed happy to be Ladybug, Marinette patted her kwami's head endearingly.

The girl then looked up to the sky, a feeling stirred inside her and for the first time in her life, she felt as light as the rain pouring down. Her life soon turned all around ever since she was entrusted with her miraculous, she did not know who had placed it in her room the day before.

All she knew is that starting from that day on, she couldn't wait for whatever came her way.

-x-

 _A/N: It's short :( but I couldn't help it. I hope you liked it!_


End file.
